Todo Empezó En Una Fiesta
by niita94
Summary: Bella despertó con un desconocido el día después de una fiesta, pero ella no se acuerda de nada. ¿Que ocurrió esa noche? ¿Quién es ese chico? y sobretodo... ¿Que parentesco tiene con dos de sus mejores amigos? ONE SHOOT EXB TODOS HUMANOS


**Todo empezó en una fiesta**

Me encontraba sumida en un dilema frente a mi armario, ¿qué me pondría esta noche? Nada demasiado sencillo, por supuesto, pero tampoco demasiado llamativo… Un término medio sería lo correcto, le parecería bien a Alice y yo no llamaría demasiado la atención, solo lo justo. Como cualquier persona normal que sale a una fiesta universitaria con sus amigas.

Alice, Rose y el resto de las chicas estaban entusiasmadas porque llegara la hora de ir a la fiesta, llevaban casi toda la semana parloteando sobre ello, parece que no había otro tema de conversación… Yo en cambio era distinta, ni me hacía ilusión ni me desagradaba, para ser totalmente sinceros, sí, me apetecía ir, pero no a tal punto de enloquecer y comenzar a dar brinquitos cuando se nombraba la fiesta. Se podría decir que yo era una chica rara, pensaba y reaccionaba de forma diferente a las demás chicas de mi edad y de mi entorno, pero eso no me hacía sentir mal… Me gustaba tener otra personalidad, no ser una chica más que se dejaba guiar por lo que decían los demás, una chica que hacía lo que sea por encajar, hasta el punto de cambiar radicalmente su personalidad. No, yo quería encajar pero tal y como soy, y si a alguien no le gustaba, solo era mala suerte.

Afortunadamente la gente que me rodeaba, me aceptó desde un principio como si fuera una más y siempre hubiera estado allí, todos mis amigos eran completamente diferentes los unos de los otros, su forma de vestir, de ser, de pensar, de comportarse, sus manías y sus costumbres… pero cuando nos juntábamos todos esos detalles no importaban, solo nos concentrábamos en pasárnoslo bien y disfrutar de la compañía de los demás, que al fin y al cabo, era lo único de lo que nos teníamos que ocupar.

Después de que mi cabeza se hubiera desviado del tema de escoger ropa durante unos minutos, me concentré en ello. Finalmente y tras revisar mi armario de una punta a otra me decidí por un vestido strapless color lavanda con un fino encaje negro por encima y una cinta ancha también de color lavanda justo debajo de los pechos; unos zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto, ya que yo era propensa a caerme y un bolso negro pequeño.

Me hice una coleta alta dejando suelto mi flequillo hacia un lado, me puse unos pequeños pendientes, una pulserita de bolas negras, no muy grandes y unas gotitas de perfume: Estaba lista

––¿Charlotte? ¿Te falta mucho? –– elevé mi voz para que mi compañera de apartamento pudiera oírme desde el cuarto de baño.

Charlotte se había convertido en una gran amiga para mi, era mi confesora por decirlo de algún modo, siempre que algo me preocupaba se lo contaba a ella, era una persona muy discreta y sabía ganarse la confianza de las personas. Cuando la conocí pensé que era un poco borde y rara, casi nunca me hablaba y cuando lo hacía era con simples frases para preguntarme si había ido a comprar o si había visto su móvil… siempre vestía de negro y casi nunca hablaba con nadie, hasta que un día me encontraba deprimida en nuestro dormitorio atiborrándome de helado de chocolate y viendo una película lacrimógena donde los protagonistas no hacían más que sufrir por amor cuando ella llegó, me miró durante unos segundos, se acercó a mí y me preguntó que me ocurría con un tono de voz completamente dulce, amigable y comprensivo, sin ningún tipo de mala intención. Desde ese día nuestra relación fue a mejor, le presenté a mis amigos y se empezó a juntar con nosotros, era completamente diferente cuando la conocías en profundidad, ahora éramos como uña y carne. Me alegraba tener a Charlotte como compañera de apartamento después de todo…

––Un poco… vete a buscar a las chicas, ya nos encontramos en la fiesta –– me dijo desde el baño –– Alice debe estar histérica, no la hagamos sufrir más

––De acuerdo, te veré en un rato –– dije mientras iba a paso lento hacia la puerta.

Salí de mi apartamento para dirigirme hacia el de Alice y Rose, no tardé demasiado ya que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Me planté frente a su puerta y toqué dos veces, al otro lado se oían carreras con tacones y unos pequeños gritos histéricos; sin duda todavía estaban arreglándose ya que al cabo de un par de minutos todavía no me habían abierto. Mis dos mejores amigas juntas eran como un coctel molotov **(*1) **a punto de estallar cuando se trataba de vestirse para salir de fiesta, ambas eran unas adictas a las compras y en sus casas tenían un vestidor más grande que mi propia habitación en casa de mi padre en Forks**.**

––Chicas… –– las llamé mientras volvía a golpear contra su puerta –– ¿podéis abrirme?

––¡Ya va! ¡Un segundo! –– dijo la voz de Rose acercándose rápidamente hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un tirón

––Hola Bella –– me saludó ella muy sonriente mientras me miraba de arriba abajo –– Bonito vestido, vas muy bien –– me guiñó un ojo, tan rápido como lo hizo se fue corriendo hacia dentro dejándome plantada de nuevo –– ponte cómoda, estaremos listas en cinco minutos –– gritó desde algún lugar de su dormitorio

––Vale, tomaros vuestro tiempo –– dije distraídamente a la vez que me sentaba en el sofá de su sala de estar –– de todas formas no hay prisa…

––¡¿Que no hay prisa? ¡¿Que no hay prisa? –– chilló histéricamente Alice cuando salió de su baño, saltando a la pata coja para ponerse uno de sus altos zapatos de tacón color verde claro –– ¡Claro que la hay, Bella! ¿Te has olvidado de que invité a mi primo a la fiesta y que seguramente esté ya allí buscándome? ¡Eso sin olvidarnos de que Jasper pasará a buscarnos en cualquier momento y aún no estoy totalmente arreglada!

Alice era una chica increíblemente energética que necesitaba tener todo bajo control para poder descansar tranquila, era… una líder nata por decirlo de alguna manera. La conocía desde hace unos tres años, justo un año antes de entrar a la universidad. Ella era de Forks, como yo y a ambas nos aceptaron en la UCLA **(*2) **por lo que comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigas enseguida, ella junto con Rose eran las dos amigas más antiguas que tenía entre mi grupo de amigos actual. Alice Cullen era hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, un prestigioso cirujano y una magnífica y profesional restauradora **(*3)**. Tenía un hermano mayor, Emmett Cullen que acababa de graduarse como profesor de Educación Física, un chico grandote con pinta de oso, ojos marrones, pelo rizado y oscuro y que parecía un niño más que un adulto, un chico al que yo adoraba con locura, era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Alice era bajita, no superaba los 1'50 de estatura, tenía los ojos de color miel y el pelo negro y corto cuyas puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones, dándola un look muy juvenil y acentuando sus facciones de duendecillo, era una chica guapísima. Era muy dulce y cariñosa con todo el mundo, bastante impulsiva y no era bueno llevarla la contraria si no querías verla enfadada, podía ser muy peligroso… como solía decir ella misma, _era pequeñita pero matona._

Jasper era el hermano mellizo de Rose y el novio de Alice, llevaban casi un año y medio de relación, según mi amiga, todo era perfecto entre ellos. Jasper era dulce, atento, comprensivo, y tenía la cualidad perfecta que le faltaba a Alice, relajación; él era el único que lograba que Alice se tranquilizara y no nos volviera locos a todos con su, a veces, excesivo entusiasmo. Él era alto, rubio, con los ojos de un tono azul intenso, delgado aunque con algunos músculos.

––¡Alice! ¡Alice! Inspira, expira e intenta relajarte. Por lo que yo veo ya estás lista…

––¡No! ¡Se me olvida echarme un poquito de perfume! –– salió disparada en busca de su perfume y volvió medio minuto más tarde ahora con una sonrisa resplandeciente adornando su pequeña cara

––¡Oh, Dios mío Bella! ¡Mírate! ¡Pero si estás preciosa! –– ¿había olvidado mencionar los cambios de humor repentinos de Alice? Aún no lograba averiguar cómo pasaba del cabreo a la alegría en apenas unos segundos –– Parece que se te está empezando a pegar mi estilo… ya era hora

––Algo se me tenía que pegar teniendo en cuenta que me paso gran parte del día contigo… –– dije encogiéndome de hombros

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ese hecho hizo que Alice saltara del sofá y fuera corriendo a abrir. Como yo y seguramente Alice se esperaba, apareció Jasper al otro lado, entró y la dio un pequeño beso en la boca a su novia, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia el sofá donde me encontraba yo, como nosotras, él también se sentó

––Hola Bella –– me saludó –– Estas muy guapa –– dijo en tono cariñoso mientras me guiñaba un ojo

––Gracias –– me sonrojé ligeramente, algo muy común en mí

––¿Rosalie? ¿Cuánto te queda? –– preguntó Alice –– Jazz está aquí ¡y te recuerdo que hemos quedado con mi primo, no quiero hacerle esperar demasiado!

––Ya estoy –– dijo Rose apareciendo repentinamente ante nosotros.

Rosalie Hale era una chica muy famosa en el campus, sobre todo entre el sector masculino, debido a su esbelto cuerpo de top model y a su belleza sobrenatural. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos del mismo tono azulado que el de su hermano. Era totalmente espectacular y estar con ella lograba que mi autoestima bajara notablemente… bueno, mi autoestima y la del resto de chicas de la universidad, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

––Perfecto –– chilló Alice dando palmaditas como una niña pequeña –– pues en marcha

––¿No tenemos que esperar a Charlotte? –– me preguntó Jasper.

Él y Charlotte se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, compartían aficiones y también ese estado de tranquilidad máxima suceda lo que suceda, parecía que nada podía alterarles. Además, ambos eran de ese tipo de personas que saben escuchar y dan buenos consejos; cuando presenté a Charlotte al resto del grupo pensé que Alice podría llegar a ponerse celosa por la conexión instantánea que tuvieron ella y su novio, pero eso no pasó. Mi mejor amiga era muy segura de sí misma y confiaba plenamente en Jasper, de todas formas, mi compañera de habitación mantenía una relación con Peter, otro de nuestro círculo de amigos y tanto Charlotte como Jasper eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, solo que ellos compartían hobbies. Todo lo que pensé que podía pasar afortunadamente se quedo en eso, pensamientos.

––No, me dijo que ya nos veríamos en la fiesta –– contesté

––Oh, entonces vámonos ya –– dijo él

Nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta mientras intentábamos calmar a Alice, que estaba más eufórica de lo normal, ¿la razón? El primo de Alice y Emmett, recién graduado en medicina, había decidido instalarse en Los Ángeles mientras parte de su familia se encontraba estudiando aquí, por lo que Alice, entusiasmada como era de esperar lo había invitado sin pensárselo dos veces a la fiesta que se celebraba esta noche. Todos los comentarios que recibía sobre él eran buenos, se deshacían en elogios… ni si quiera habían mencionado su nombre pero no paraban de hablar de él, que si era divertido, listo, muy cariñoso, un perfecto caballero… y cabe decir que Alice añadió que era sumamente guapo y que muchas chicas cercanas a la familia Cullen estaban totalmente colgadas de él, sin obtener nada a cambio.

Una vez que pusimos nuestro pié en la fiesta, Alice nos arrastró a todos hacia una mesa vacía cerca de la barra.

––¡Ya estamos aquí! –– gritó para que la escucháramos por encima de la música –– ¡Que empiece la diversión!

––Esta demasiado alegre incluso tratándose de Alice, ¿que la ocurre? –– inquirió una voz a mi espalda –– ¿Qué pasa hermanita, te has tomado una pastillita o algo antes de venir? Ya sabes que no está bien aceptar cosas que te ofrecen los desconocidos –– rió descaradamente, sin duda era Emmett

––Hola Emm –– saludé mientras él se sentaba en la mesa entre Rosalie y yo. Haciendo que ella mirara automáticamente hacia otro lado haciéndose la desinteresada.

Uno de los "secretos a voces" de mi grupo de amigos era que Rosalie estaba completamente enamorada de Emmett, y él no se quedaba atrás… a menudo los encontrábamos coqueteando y lanzándose miradas increíblemente intensas, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento más por miedo de que para el otro solo sea un juego; ya que las relaciones sentimentales que habían mantenido los dos anteriormente (cada uno con sus respectivas parejas) no habían superado los dos meses.

––Hola pequeña Bells –– me dio un enorme abrazo de esos que estrangulan, gracias a Dios que me soltó enseguida… –– ¿tú me puedes decir que es lo que le pasa a Alice?

––Es porque está deseando ver a tu primo –– dije bastante sonriente, el buen humor de Emmett era contagioso

––Y hablando de él… –– dijo Alice –– voy a llamarlo haber si ya está aquí o va a tardar un rato más

Se levantó y sacó su móvil de última generación, ¿olvidaba mencionar que a la familia Cullen le sobraba el dinero?, y se dirigió un momento afuera para poder hablar sin que la interrumpiera la música.

––¿Tanto le echáis de menos? –– inquirí

––La verdad es que sí, hemos pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos y hace bastante que no le vemos, casi un año… –– me respondió Emm –– y ahora vivirá cerca de aquí, es una buena noticia, es un gran chico

––No lo dudo –– dije

Alice volvió a aparecer, apenas me había dado cuenta… esa chica se movía demasiado rápido hasta con tacones.

––Ha dicho que iba a retrasarse, tenía que pasarse por no sé donde antes de venir –– comentó –– Vale, ¡vamos a pedir algo de beber!

Alice le hizo un gesto con la mano a una camarera que andaba cerca de nuestra mesa, todos pidieron bebidas alcohólicas, yo no estaba tan segura de hacerlo. La última vez que bebí alcohol terminé vomitando en el baño de mi habitación durante gran parte de la noche

––¡Vamos Bella! No seas tan aburrida –– me alentó Alice

––Pero… –– titubeé

––Suéltate un poco la melena –– añadió Rosalie

––Un poco de alcohol no te hará daño –– me alentó Emmett

––No estoy tan segura de eso –– le respondí acordándome de mi asquerosa noche tirada en el suelo del baño, soltando hasta la última papilla

––Solo una copa Bells –– hasta Jasper estaba en mi contra… –– si luego no te apetece más está bien, pero danos el gusto, anda…

Bien, la presión de grupo ganó… ni siquiera me extrañaba, yo siempre terminaba cediendo ante ellos.

––Está bien –– suspiré –– quiero Vodka con Coca-Cola –– le dije a la camarera, ella se retiró con nuestros pedidos

Pasó muy poco tiempo hasta que la camarera llegó con nuestras bebidas, empezamos a hablar y yo ya me había bebido casi sin darme cuenta más de la mitad de mi copa. No me había percatado de la sed que tenía hasta ese momento

Unos diez minutos después llegaron a nuestra mesa Charlotte y Peter, Ángela y Ben, Jacob y Lizzie y Maggie

––¡Hola chicos! –– saludó Alice en cuanto los vio

––Hola –– dijeron todos al unísono, como si lo hubieran estado ensayando

Me reí, ¿es posible que ya me empiece a hacer efecto el alcohol?

––Sentaros donde podáis –– dijo Alice –– ahora íbamos a pedir otra ronda

Esta vez no puse ninguna objeción, siendo honesta, me apetecía otra copa

La camarera de antes volvió a tomarnos nota y unos minutos después nos trajo las bebidas. Algunas de las parejas decidieron ir a bailar a la pista mientras que los demás nos quedamos en la mesa.

Yo me lo estaba empezando a pasar increíblemente bien, entre las bromas de Emmett, los comentarios de mis amigas y las muecas graciosas que ponía Jasper cuando alguno decía más tonterías de las necesarias, yo ya iba por mi tercera copa y no me importaba demasiado, _una vez al año no hace daño…_

Ni si quiera me acordaba de que todavía estábamos esperando a que el famoso primo de Alice y Emmett hiciera su aparición

––¡Quiero ir a bailar! –– exclamó Rose, algo afectada por las cuatro copas que llevaba encima –– ¿Alguien viene?

––¡Yo me apunto! –– chillé, no era nada frecuente que _yo, La torpe y patosa Isabella Swan, _quisiera ir a bailar, pero en esos momentos me apetecía y no iba a reprimirme

––¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Bella? –– preguntó Emmett cómicamente –– chicos nos han dado el cambiazo y no nos hemos dado cuenta

––¿No decíais que me soltara la melena? Pues es lo que estoy haciendo… ¿Acaso ahora es algo malo? –– Cuestioné algo irritada

––No, me alegra que por una vez en la vida seas espontanea –– contestó Rose –– Venga Bells, vamos a la pista a mover el esqueleto

Me levanté de un salto y seguí a Rosalie hasta prácticamente el centro de la pista, donde nos pusimos a bailar sensualmente, ya que era lo que la música te pedía que hicieras… no sé si los movimientos que hacían se veían bien, pero me lo estaba pasando genial y eso era lo que contaba.

Pronto se nos unió Maggie y el resto de parejas, excepto Alice y Jasper que parecían atornillados a la mesa, aún esperando por "el primo prodigo"; solté una risotada ante mis pensamientos, sí, el alcohol me estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

Emmett apareció detrás de Rose y le dijo algo al oído, ella se sonrojó, lo miro y asintió con una sonrisa pícara. Él la cogió de la mano y la llevo hasta otro lugar en la pista menos concurrido, ¿se atreverá Emmett a dar el primer paso? ¡Oh Dios! Esto es tan emocionante… Casi tenía ganas de saltar, aplaudir y reírme como una loca, ahora sé lo que se siente al ser Alice; volví a reírme, algunos de mis amigos empezaban a mirarme raro, pero me daba igual.

Pusieron un baile para las parejas, los típicos donde coges a tu novio y te restriegas contra él como si se estuviera pegado con Super Glue **(*4). **Obviamente las parejas se pusieron cada uno a su rollo, y ya que Maggie y yo éramos las solteras del grupo (aparte de Rose que estaba bailando con Emm) decidimos irnos a la barra a pedir otra copa.

Estuvimos varios minutos esperando a que nos atendieran, mucha gente había llegado y se estaban aglomerando en la barra para pedir las bebidas. Volví mi vista hacia la mesa donde ya no había rastro de Alice y Jasper, por lo que deducí que el primo ya había llegado y estaba en la pista bailando.

Por fin pedimos y nos sirvieron las copas, esta ya era la cuarta, pero de nuevo, no me iba a reprimir, me lo estaba pasando bien y quería terminar igual o mejor.

––¿No te dan envidia? –– preguntó Maggie como quien no quiere la casa

––¿El qué?

––Que ellos se estén restregando y nosotras estemos aquí mirándoles –– respondió –– ¡no es justo! ¡yo también quiero un novio con el que poder bailar así! –– puso un pucherito al más puro estilo Alice y se cruzó de brazos teatralmente. Como si estuviera teniendo una rabieta propia de una niña de cinco años. Maggie tenía una personalidad parecida a la de Alice, pero era mucho más calmada y sabía controlarse, menos cuando estaba un poco ebria como ahora…

––¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto, Maggie?

––Pues yo no lo sé, pero de momento a ti se te está acercando un tío que quita el aliento y llevaba mirándote un buen rato –– dijo, ¿qué? ¿quién me estaba mirando?

––¿Qué dices Maggie?

––Creo que voy a volver a la pista a ver si consigo que alguna parejita se apiade y baile conmigo… –– sonrió coquetamente y me susurró al oído –– dale una alegría al cuerpo, Bella

Dicho eso cogió lo que quedaba de su bebida y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la pista. Yo me apoyé contra la barra, aburrida, ¿con quién iba a hablar yo ahora? ¿y a que se refería Maggie con eso de que un chico venía hacia mí? ¿Qué chico? Automáticamente mis ojos empezaron a examinar todo el bar, sin saber exactamente a quién buscaba, menuda tontería…

––¿A quién buscas? –– preguntó una voz increíblemente atractiva cerca de mi oído; un escalofrío me recorrió, pero lo ignoré, seguro que era por el alcohol

––No tengo ni idea –– respondí

––Oh, ¿entonces qué haces? –– volvió a preguntarme aquella preciosa y aterciopelada voz masculina

––Supongo que intentar pasar el rato –– dije encogiéndome de hombros

––¿Te apetece pasar el rato conmigo entonces?

––No es mala idea –– ¿Cómo puedo haberme convertido en una chica tan espontanea en apenas unas horas?

En fin, que le vamos a hacer… me giré y por fin contemplé al dueño de aquella alucinante voz hipnótica. Si su voz era increíble su aspecto era de quitar el hipo.

Un Dios, eso es lo que tenía frente a mí. Muy alto, pelo revuelto y de un extraño color cobrizo, dándole un aspecto sexy y despreocupado, unos ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda, nariz recta, labios perfectos y mandíbula fuerte, un cuerpo estilizado con marcados músculos pero sin ser excesivos. Parecía que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para un anuncio de _Calvin Klein _**(*5)**

––Eres bastante guapo –– dije como si nada. Normalmente yo no me atrevía a hacer este tipo de comentarios en voz alta, pero el alcohol era el que estaba hablando por mí

––Gracias –– sonrió torcidamente ¿se puede ser más atractivo? –– tu tampoco estas nada mal

––¿Tú crees? –– normalmente a estas alturas mi cara debía ser un tomate, pero esta vez el rubor no apareció

––Lo creo –– su risa era melodiosa –– ¿te puedo invitar a una copa?

––mmmm… Claro

El barman se nos acercó después de que aquel chico le hiciera un gesto y pronto tuve delante de mi otro Vodka con Coca-cola

––¿Y qué hace una chica como tú tan sola? ¿Tu novio te ha dejado plantada o algo? –– en un primer momento eso podía haberme ofendido, pero no lo preguntó con malicia alguna, solo simple curiosidad

––No tengo novio… en realidad mis amigos me han dejado aquí tirada sin hacer nada para irse a restregarse contra su pareja en la pista –– resoplé

––¿Y tú no tienes a nadie con quien "restregarte"? –– inquirió alzando las cejas

––No… a no ser que tú quieras… –– le ofrecí, ni yo misma me reconocía

––Estaría encantado –– respondió con aquella sonrisa torcida tan misteriosa y atrayente.

No pude resistirme, le agarré de la mano y lo lleve al lado contrario de donde estaban mis amigos bailando; no me apetecía que nos interrumpieran y me sometieran a un interrogatorio de tercer grado.

Él posó sus manos delicadamente sobre mis caderas y me acercó a él, empezamos a movernos juntos al ritmo de la música, cada vez estábamos más cerca, nos rozábamos sin parar y me estaba gustando. Yo jamás hablaba como si tal cosa con un completo desconocido, y mucho menos bailaba así con alguno, pero tenía una sensación de libertad increíble y en ese momento lo único que me apetecía era disfrutar y pasar un buen rato con este chico tan sexy…

––Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas –– me dijo al oído para que pudiera entenderle, ya que la música estaba demasiado alta y casi no nos permitía hablar; aún seguíamos bailando muy pegaditos

––Me llamo Bella –– contesté –– ¿y tú?

––Es un bonito nombre, te pega bastante –– sonrió ladinamente –– yo soy Edward

––Encantada de conocerte, Edward –– le cogí la mano y la sacudí un par de veces como si no hubiéramos estado hablando la última media hora… Era absurdo presentarse a estas alturas, pero hay que tener modales ¿no? –– Te apetece que vayamos a por otra copa

––De acuerdo –– me cogió de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la pista hasta llegar de nuevo a la barra.

Pasamos un buen rato entre charlas, risas, frases sin sentido y más copas… yo debía ir ya por la sexta o séptima, pero no podía importarme menos.

––¿Te apetece que bailemos otro ratito? –– me preguntó

––¡Vamos! –– chillé agudamente, casi como Alice cuando se emociona por ir de compras

Volvimos a la pista, esta vez me atreví a poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y así poder bailar más pegados, si es que eso era posible. Lo miré a los ojos durante la mayoría de tiempo en que duró aquella canción y empezó la siguiente, era de un precioso verde esmeralda en el que te podías perder durante mucho tiempo y sin apenas darte cuenta… Este hombre era tan atrayente, tan increíblemente guapo, me estaba costando bastante trabajo acercar mi cara a la suya y besar esos labios que me llamaban a gritos, ¿cómo se sentiría besarle? Seguro que sería toda una experiencia inolvidable

––¿En qué estás pensando? Pareces muy concentrada y tienes una sonrisilla como si estuvieras planeando hacer una travesura, ¿me lo cuentas y así te ayudo? –– me dijo rozando intencionadamente, diría yo, sus labios contra mi lóbulo; me estremecí y mi sonrisa se agrandó

_¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de besarle? Habrá que averiguarlo…_

––Estoy pensando en que tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte –– contesté con total sinceridad

¿Dónde he dejado mi sentido común y mi sensatez? Creo que se quedó aparcada en la mesa cuando decidí tomarme la primera copa

Edward enarcó una ceja y me miró pícaramente, acercó su cara a la mía hasta dejarla a unos centímetros de distancia y después dijo:

––Pues hazlo

Pero no fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa, sino que él acortó la distancia entre nuestras bocas y las juntó. Movió sus labios rítmicamente, casi parecía que estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música. _¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede alguien besar tan bien? Este es sin lugar a dudas el mejor beso de mi vida._

Paramos durante unos segundos para tomar aire y de nuevo volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente; íbamos acompasados, con nuestras lenguas luchando por la dominación.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la pista comiéndonos la boca, pero al cabo de un tiempo decidimos parar y volver a la barra a por otra copa. Bebimos esa y unas cuantas más, volvimos a besarnos, esta vez fuimos un poco más lejos, tocándonos por encima de la ropa, llevaba un rato notando la excitación que él tenía y no me importaba, es más, quería llegar hasta el final. Un día es un día, y como dijo Maggie antes, voy a darle una alegría al cuerpo.

––¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía? –– pregunté rompiendo aquel feroz e intenso beso

––A la tuya –– respondió volviendo a juntar nuestros labios

Cogí mi bolso y fuimos hacia la salida casi corriendo, una vez en la calle volvimos a besarnos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle a mis amigos que me iba, ellos estaban bastante ocupados con sus respectivas parejas y yo acababa de ligar con un bombón, estaba claro que no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo explicándoselo a mis amigos. No sé muy bien cómo llegamos, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos tumbados en la cama desnudos y con él moviéndose salvajemente sobre mí, y yo desde luego, no es que pusiera ninguna pega…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y con unas ganas tremendas de cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos hubiera desaparecido aquella resaca, pero eso no iba a pasar… Así que decidí levantarme para ir a buscar alguna pastilla contra aquel tormento, pero ni siquiera pude incorporarme, ya que algo me tenía bien agarrada de la cintura.

Miré hacia abajo para descubrir que es lo que me impedía levantarme, un momento _¿por qué estaba desnuda?_ Yo nunca dormía desnuda… Ignoré momentáneamente aquella incógnita para saber de una vez por todas que es lo que me retenía en la cama.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con un brazo sujetándome fuertemente _¡¿un brazo?_

Mi cabeza giró y vi que en mi cama había ni más ni menos que un chico de pelo cobrizo completamente dormido, _¿Qué coño hacía un chico dormido en mi cama y además desnudo? ¿Qué había pasado anoche? ¡Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea beber!_

Un grito se escapo de entre mis labios, haciendo que el chico se despertase y casi se cayese de la cama

––¿Pero qué coño pasa…? –– miró asustado a su alrededor y por fin fijo sus ojos en mí, poseía unos preciosos ojos verdes, pero aún así no me fiaba de él ¿puede fiarse alguien de un chico que amanece a tu lado desnudo después de una noche de borrachera en lo que no sabes que has podido hacer? –– ¿Quién…? –– dejo la pregunta inconclusa

Después de unos segundos su cara pasó de la confusión a la comprensión, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, ¿se puede saber quién era ese tío y que hacía en _mí _cama?

––Buenos días –– dijo él como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

––¿Me puedes explicar quién eres y que hacemos en mi cama desnudos? –– chillé mientras apartaba de un tirón su brazo y salía de la cama tapándome con la sabana

––¿Siempre tienes ese humor por las mañanas? –– comentó él riéndose entre dientes ––

¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? ¿de lo que pasó anoche? –– inquirió esta vez más serio

––No, no sé lo que pasó, bueno por nuestra desnudez tengo una ligera idea… –– dije ahora rodando los ojos –– pero no lo recuerdo, anoche bebí bastante

––Lo sé, yo tampoco me quedé atrás, pero sí que recuerdo la mayoría de lo que ocurrió, Bella

––¡Dios, yo nunca he hecho algo como esto! ¡Yo nunca me acuesto con desconocidos cuando me emborracho! –– dije pasándome la mano entre el pelo nerviosamente

––Para todo hay una primera vez –– se encogió de hombros –– si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco suelo hacer cosas como esa –– _¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? _–– a ver, respira hondo y siéntate aquí un momento

Le di una mirada cargada de desconfianza, ¿podía fiarme de un desconocido con el que me había acostado en una noche de borrachera?

––Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño –– dijo, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento –– no soy un violador, ni un ladrón, ni un asesino, ni nada parecido… solo quiero hablar como personas adultas que somos

Analicé cada palabra que soltó por la boca, lo miré a los ojos intentando adivinar si tenía segundas intenciones, pero me pareció sincero, por lo que muy lentamente me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado

––Bien, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche?

––Que estaba sentada en la mesa con mis amigos y una de ellas me preguntó que si quería bailar

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la vista posada en alguna parte de mi habitación

––Oh, bueno, al menos tenemos la certeza de que usamos protección –– dijo señalando con la cabeza el suelo de mi habitación donde había tirado un condón usado

Resoplé –– sí, es un alivio –– lo dije entre sarcástica y aliviada, no quería quedarme embarazada de un desconocido, por cierto… ¿cómo se llamaba?

––¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? –– le pregunté un poco titubeante

Me mostró una preciosa sonrisa torcida y negó con la cabeza –– Edward

Al decir ese nombre montones de momentos y conversaciones de anoche vinieron a mi cabeza, haciéndome recordar que es lo que había ocurrido exactamente

"_Es un bonito nombre, te pega bastante –– sonrió ladinamente –– yo soy Edward"_

"_¡Quiero ir a bailar! –– exclamó Rose, algo afectada por las cuatro copas que llevaba encima –– ¿Alguien viene?"_

"_Pues yo no lo sé, pero de momento a ti se te está acercando un tío que quita el aliento y llevaba mirándote un buen rato –– dijo, ¿qué? ¿quién me estaba mirando?"_

"––_¿A quién buscas? –– preguntó una voz increíblemente atractiva cerca de mi oído; un escalofrío me recorrió, pero lo ignoré, seguro que era por el alcohol_

––_No tengo ni idea –– respondí"_

"_¿Y qué hace una chica como tú tan sola? ¿Tu novio te ha dejado plantada o algo?"_

"_¿Te apetece que bailemos otro ratito? –– me preguntó"_

"––_Estoy pensando en que tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte –– contesté con total sinceridad_

––_Pues hazlo"_

"_¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?"_

––¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ya recuerdo todo! –– dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza de nuevo

En ese momento la melodía de un móvil que no era el mío empezó a sonar, Edward se levantó de la cama y se apresuró en contestar

––¿Diga?

––…

––Oh, esto… Heidi, yo… me he quedado dormido… –– _¿Heidi? ¿no será que él tiene… novia? ¡Dios, dime que no es verdad!_

––…

––¡¿Puedes tranquilizarte, por favor? –– medio gritó, ahora era él el que se pasó una mano por el pelo –– mira, te lo dije ayer…

––…

––¡Tengo derecho a pasármelo bien por una noche, Heidi! ¡Ya estoy harto! Esta no es una conversación para mantener por teléfono, necesitamos hablar y aclarar un par de cosas

––…

––Ya te he dicho que no vamos a hablar esto por teléfono, ¿Te parece si quedamos dentro de una hora en la cafetería de al lado de mi apartamento? –– dijo él en tono cortante y cabreado

––…

––¡Bien! Hasta luego –– su serenidad había desaparecido completamente

_¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que no me he acostado con un chico que tiene novia! _

––¿Es quién yo pienso que es? –– dije en tono molesto

––¿Quién piensas que es? –– preguntó él cauteloso

––Es tu novia ¿cierto?

––Pues… si… pero… –– no le dejé terminar

––¡Eres un cerdo! ¿cómo has podido acostarte conmigo teniendo novia? ¡Dios, que vergüenza! –– empecé a tirarle almohadas a la cara –– ¡lárgate! ¡fuera de mi casa, ahora!

––Tranquilízate por favor –– dijo mientras intentaba esquivar los objetos que le tiraba –– déjame que te lo explique

––No tienes que explicarme nada, solo soy una desconocida –– chillé con furia acumulada –– vete de aquí, por favor

Al ver mi mirada él comenzó a vestirse en absoluto silencio (ya que solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers). Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta, aunque en el último momento se giró y me dio una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento

––Lo siento, de verdad –– dicho eso, se marchó

Me quedé ahí, parada en medio de la habitación y sin apenas poder creérmelo. Jamás en mis 22 años de edad había hecho algo como eso… ¿Cómo podía haberme descontrolado de ese modo?. Y lo peor de todo es que lo que me molestaba no era costarme con un total desconocido, no, era que él tuviese novia, porque en el fondo sabía que no me había arrepentido de mi decisión de pasar la noche con él… Incluso si las cosas esta mañana se hubieran dado de otra manera, podría haber intentado volver a quedar con él, pero resultaba que el señor perfecto ya tenía a alguien en su vida, y yo, para variar, estaba sola. Incluso entre mis amigos estaba sola, ya que era una de las pocas personas solteras del grupo, junto con Rose, Maggie y Emmett.

Pero en fin… ya no había marcha atrás, todo el mundo comete errores y no soy la primera persona a la que le ocurre eso, estaba borracha y me acosté con un completo desconocido del que nunca volvería a saber nada.

Logré ponerme en marcha y darme un baño relajante, que consiguió despejar mi mente, salí, me vestí y fui a tomarme un zumo de naranja… no es que me apeteciera comer nada, tenía el estomago un poco revuelto.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y por ella entró Charlotte, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por su postura, no estaba del todo… tranquila. En cuanto me miró se acercó rápidamente a mi

––¡Bella! ¡Estás aquí! –– dijo ella ahora más calmada

––Claro… ¿Dónde si no?

––Nos tenías a todos en ascuas… Anoche desapareciste de la fiesta sin siquiera despedirte, no sabíamos si te había pasado algo –– dijo, se notaba la preocupación en la voz

––Pues parecía que estabais demasiado ocupados bailando, tú con Peter, Alice con Jasper, Lizzie con Jake, Angela con Ben… Hasta Rose con Emmett, y Maggie y yo estábamos ahí aburridas sin saber qué hacer

––¿No te has enterado de que Rose es oficialmente la novia de Emmett? –– dijo ella cambiando totalmente de tema y dejándome, de paso, desconcertada

––¿Qué?

––Anoche él y Rose se enrollaron en medio de la pista y después él la pidió que fuera su novia, y como es lógico, Rose acepto sin dudarlo

––No puedo creerlo –– dije –– al fin dan el paso –– sonreí sinceramente, me alegraba mucho por mis amigos, se lo merecían

––¿Y… entonces te fuiste porque te aburrías? Nos lo hubieras dicho Bella, sabes que a ninguno nos importaría bailar contigo

––La verdad… es que no estuve sola… –– musité desviando la mirada

––¿Qué? ¿Estuviste con alguien?

––Si, ¿no os lo dijo Maggie? –– pregunté extrañada

––No, iba demasiado afectada como para decirnos nada… en fin, ¿quién era? –– ahora estaba curiosa

––Un chico guapísimo, me invitó a una copa, bebimos mucho, bailamos mucho, nos besamos mucho –– la cara de Charlotte era un poema, ella sabía tan bien como yo que jamás me comportaba así –– y terminamos acostándonos aquí… de hecho se fue media hora antes de que tu llegaras

––¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿Lo dices en serio? –– asentí con la cabeza –– Dime que le has pedido su número

––Va a ser que no –– iba a replicarme pero me apresuré a añadir –– resulta que tenía novia

––¿Cómo? –– ahora parecía cabreada, una de las cosas que más valoraba Charlotte era sus amistades y cualquiera que se atrevía a usarlos, engañarlos o dañarlos, sufría su ira

––Pues eso, resulta que esta mañana me despierto abrazada a un tío desnudo sin apenas acordarme de nada y cuando logro recordar, le llama su novia al móvil…

––No puedo creerlo, al menos lo has echado tú del apartamento ¿verdad?

––Si, nunca había hecho algo como eso –– suspiré –– aún lo estoy asimilando

––A ver Bella, tampoco ha sido un pecado para pena capital… todo el mundo tiene algún desliz en la vida… además, no creo que vayas a volver a verlo, tranquila –– puso una mano sobre mi hombro –– ¿te sientes mal?

––Si –– admití –– pero ¡Dios! ¡Todo es tan… raro! No sé como sentirme en estos momentos… nunca me había pasado nada similar

––No tienes que sentirte de ninguna manera, solo olvidarte de lo que ha ocurrido…

––No es tan fácil –– musité, pero ella no debió oírlo ya que no dijo nada –– ¿Y tú donde has estado toda la noche? –– le pregunté para cambiar de tema

––Ya sabes… con Peter, hacía unos cuantos días que no podíamos estar solos y por una noche hay que aprovechar

––¡Oh! Y supongo que los demás hicieron lo mismo…

––Sí, bueno antes de irnos estuvimos buscándote… Alice sobretodo, estaba como loca porque no sabía ni dónde estabas tú ni donde estaba su primo

––¡Es cierto! –– Exclamé, acordándome de que el primo de Alice iba a estar supuestamente en la fiesta –– ¿al final no fue?

––Sí, sí lo hizo –– dijo con una sonrisa pícara –– Dios mío Bella, menudo hombre… estaba como un tren, se llevó casi todas las miradas femeninas del local, pero luego desapareció sin decir nada… y Alice se puso a protestar porque no os lo pudo presentar ni a ti ni a Maggie –– comentó –– por cierto, deberías llamarla y decirla que te encuentras bien, todos estábamos bastante preocupados

––Si, es lo mejor, seguramente se pondrá como una loca a chillarme –– dije entre risas

La llamé y después de unos cuantos gritos y protestas me dijo que fuera esa tarde a su apartamento sobre las 6:00 para que por fin pudiera presentarme a su primo, que también había dado señales de vida hace unos minutos…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En cuanto Alice abrió la puerta me dio un gran abrazo que casi hace que me caiga al suelo y me mandó entrar. Estaba muy emocionada porque por fin iba a conocer a su primo ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? Solo era una persona más en este mundo, un chico normal y corriente, tampoco había tanta prisa por conocerle… estaba segura de que en algún momento de los próximos meses el saldría con nosotros a dar una vuelta o a tomar algo, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Definitivamente nunca iba a conseguir entender del todo a Alice.

––Mi primo debe estar a punto de llegar –– comentó

––De acuerdo

––No se que le ocurre, está muy raro

––¿Tu primo?

––Si, ayer llega tarde y me dice que había tenido una pequeña discusión con su novia y después desaparece justo cuando te lo voy a presentar –– refunfuñó –– ¡Ni siquiera me había dicho que tenía novia!

––Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un poco de intimidad, Alice

––Lo sé, pero Edward y yo siempre hemos tenido mucha confianza y que no me cuente esas cosas me hace pensar que a lo mejor ya no estamos tan unidos como antes… –– suspiró, pocas veces veías a Alice así de desanimada

_¡Un momento! ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?_

––¿Tu primo se llama… Edward?

_¡Por favor! Que la haya entendido mal ¡Por favor!_

––Si, ¿no te lo había dicho? –– cuestionó, mi respiración se volvió un poco errática

––mmm… No

_Calma Bella, solo es una coincidencia, Los Ángeles es muy grande y en esa fiesta había muchos chicos… no puede ser el mismo_

––Y… entonces… ¿no sabías que tenía novia? –– la pregunté, necesitaba distraerme –– ¿ni como se llama?

_¡Que no diga Heidi! ¡Que no diga Heidi! ¡Que no diga Heidi!_

––Creo que… ¿Haley? –– suspiré aliviada, pero enseguida se me paso esa sensación –– ¡Ah, no! Era Heidi

_¡Mierda! Bueno, solo es una simple coincidencia más, muchas chicas se llaman Heidi ¿cierto?_

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ahora mis dudas se iban a disipar y por mi salud mental esperaba que todo fuera una confusión sin importancia y que aquel Edward, primo de Alice, no fuera el mismo con el que amanecí esta mañana. Pero mis deseos no se vieron cumplidos.

Por la puerta apareció aquel chico que había trastornado mi forma de ser en tan solo una noche, estaba increíble. Pelo revuelto, ojos verdes, sonrisa torcida… Llevaba una camiseta negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando sus esculpidos abdominales y unos vaqueros rasgados, estaba simplemente increíble. Ya recordaba porque estuve con él anoche…

Nerviosa, pálida y quieta; así es como me encontraba yo en ese preciso momento, evaluándole con la mirada y a la vez deseando que la tierra me tragase o que todo esto fuera un sueño del cual pronto me iba a despertar, pero no, esto era la vida real y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, paró su avance y posó su mirada de mí, en ella había confusión y una chispa de diversión, ¿acaso le gustaba estar en esta situación de locos? Su boca se torció en una sonrisa, pero debió ver algo en mi cara que hizo que se desvaneciera tan rápidamente como apareció.

––Edward, ella es mi amiga Bella –– intervino Alice sacándonos a los dos del aturdimiento –– Bella, el es mi primo Edward

Él se acercó a mí y depositó un pequeño pero para nada inocente beso en mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios

––Encantado de conocerte –– dijo con su voz aterciopelada y esta vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –– _Bella _––Pareció acariciar mi nombre en el modo en que lo dijo

Por un momento, me perdí en sus ojos color esmeralda

––Lo… lo mis-mo di-digo –– conseguí responder, con la tensión palpable en mi voz

––¿No ibas a traer a tu novia para que la conozca? –– le preguntó Alice

––Eso ya no va a poder ser, Ali –– le dijo él en tono cariñoso –– lo hemos dejado esta mañana

––¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? –– le abrazó con mucha ternura, Alice era demasiado sentimental, si supiera lo que había hecho su primo anoche…

––Estoy muy bien, en realidad, fui yo el que decidí romper –– contestó; yo tenía una ligera idea de por qué lo habían dejado... –– y la he dejado porque, simplemente, no estaba a gusto, no funcionaban las cosas entre nosotros –– se encogió de hombros, _si claro, seguro que ha sido por eso _–– y anoche me ocurrió algo que me hizo dar el paso –– esto último lo dijo mirándome directamente a mí

––Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde demonios te metiste anoche? Estuve muy preocupada –– le regañó

––Por ahí, viendo el ambiente del bar –– dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

_¿Podía ser más obvio? ¿No se daba cuenta de que su prima estaba justo delante de él? ¡Madre mía, qué vergüenza!_

––Pues no vuelvas a desaparecer así –– le pegó en el hombro –– y eso también va por ti, Bella

Simplemente asentí, aún no sabía qué hacer ni que decir; Estaba completamente aturdida

Para terminar de incomodarme, el móvil de Alice sonó y ella fue a contestarlo, seguramente era Jasper y se pasarían más de una hora hablando… ¿Podía ocurrir algo más?

Edward se acercó a mí aún hipnotizándome con aquellos ojos y sonrisa perfecta

––Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella, nunca pude imaginármelo –– me alejé dos pasos pero él lo ignoró y siguió avanzando hacia mí –– creí que no volvería a verte, y la verdad es que sería una lástima, pero aquí estamos…

––¿Cómo puedes estar tan… tranquilo después de lo que ha ocurrido? –– le recriminé, de nuevo, me ignoró

––¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? –– inquirió tomándome por sorpresa –– responde sinceramente, por favor

Dudé unos segundos, al final decidí ir con la verdad por delante

––No, pero… tú tienes novia y… –– me cortó

––_Tenía _–– matizó –– tenía novia, la he dejado en cuanto la vi esta mañana –– me aclaró –– ¿recuerdas que quedé por teléfono para vernos dentro de una hora? –– asentí –– pues quedé con ella para dejarla, me parecía demasiado cobarde hacerlo por teléfono, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo contigo al lado

––Así que… ¿acaso soy yo la razón por la que la has dejado? –– le pregunté furiosa

––No del todo –– me acorraló contra la pared, puso su boca muy cerca de mi oído y siguió hablando –– llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacerlo y cuando te conocí anoche y… bailamos y nos besamos y después nos… acostamos –– tomó aire y prosiguió –– fue tan… diferente, nunca había sentido esa sensación y me gusto –– confesó, sin querer me sonrojé –– me gustaste cuando te vi a lo lejos con tu amiga y el alcohol me dio el suficiente valor para acercarme a ti

Esta vez movió su cabeza y dejo sus labios rozando con los míos, pero sin llegar a besarme; en el fondo lo estaba deseando

––Entonces decidí que hoy lo dejaría con Heidi y es lo que he hecho –– me miró a los ojos –– de lo único que me arrepiento ha sido de no poder habértelo explicado esta mañana…

––¿En serio? –– susurré

––En serio –– confirmó –– dime Bella, si esta mañana… no hubiera recibido una llamada de mi novia, si no hubiera tenido novia, ¿tu habrías querido salir alguna vez conmigo?

Pasaron unos segundos en los que me quedé totalmente en silencio, él esperó pacientemente a mi respuesta, una palabra se escapo de entre mis labios sin haberlo pensado

––Si

––¿Te… gustó lo de anoche? ¿Te sentiste bien cuando nos besamos?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa?_

––Si –– esta vez no tardé nada en responderle

––Entonces ¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día? Sin alcohol de por medio, claro

––Me encantaría –– contesté; ¿ como podría rechazarle si me miraba de esa manera? Si conseguía embrujarme así, aturdirme con su maravilloso olor varonil y sus ojos llenos de alegría.

Acortó el espacio entre nosotros y me besó dulce y pasionalmente, era el equilibrio perfecto, nunca había sentido tanto con un solo beso. Moví mi boca al compás de la suya, siguiéndole el ritmo, dejándome llevar… en estos momentos quería que el tiempo se detuviera.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero la voz de Alice nos interrumpió

––Vaya… pensé que os ibais a llevar bien –– sonrió enormemente –– pero no tanto…

* * *

***1 - ****Cóctel molotov** o **bomba molotov**: bomba incendiaria de fabricación casera

***2 - La** **Universidad de California, Los Ángeles**, conocida también por su acrónimo, **UCLA**, es una institución de conocimiento e investigación coeducacional, localizada en el área residencial de Westwood dentro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

***3 - La** **Conservación y restauración de obras de arte** es el conjunto de procesos dedicados a la preservación de los bienes culturales para el futuro, devolviendo la eficiencia y originalidad a un producto de la actividad humana o natural. Las actividades de conservación corresponden a: examinación, documentación, tratamiento, prevención y cuidado, suporte a la investigación de las obras de arte. Todas ellas forman áreas dentro de una profesión.

***4 - Super Glue****: **Pegamento de cianoacrilato

***5 – Calvin Klein: **conocido diseñador de moda

* * *

**¡MI PRIMER ONE SHOOT! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Fue una idea bastante repentina y dije… ¿por qué no? Y aquí estoy…**

**¿Me merezco algún review?**

**¡Dentro de muy poco vuelvo con actualización de I need a change! Ya estoy en ello, no os preocupéis**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo de su escritura**

**¡Muchos besos y gracias a todos lo que lo leean!**

**Niita94**


End file.
